1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental instruments and more particularly to a dental floss dispenser holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental floss devices of the prior art that I am aware of for performing the dual function of dispensing dental floss and holding a portion of the dental floss taut and manipulable to clean teeth are relatively expensive to manufacture and complicated to operate. These prior art dental floss instruments are expensive to manufacture because they are complicated in structure. They are generally comprised of numerous individual parts requiring assembly to form the completed instrument in order to function as a dental floss holder, dispenser and manipulator.